Cinta Satu Hari
by Calico Neko
Summary: Inilah kisah singkat bin kilat antara siswa kelas dua SMP dengan seorang guru di UKS yang bahkan berumur toge pun tidak. (MuraMido untuk jesper.s)


Kisah mereka dimulai tidak sama persis seperti di shoujo manga, dimana si heroine bangun terlambat, buru-buru keluar rumah dengan menjepit selembar roti dimulutnya, dan ketika di tikungan bertabrakanlah dia dengan seorang laki-laki. Di saat itulah benih cinta dimulai, love at first sight between the two kalau boleh dikatakan.

Persamaan keduanya mungkin hanya dari kata love at first sight. Hilangkan between the two karena yang terjadi memang hanyalah suka pandangan pertama yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

**KuroBasu (c) ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Cinta Satu Hari (c) ****Calico Neko**

**One shot Murasakibara & Midorima untuk jesper.s**

.

Murasakibara mengingatnya sebagai Hari Senin, waktunya upacara rutin mingguan. Dia terlambat bukan karena terlambat bangun, melainkan karena macet dan angkot ngetem lama. Memang bukan alasan elit, namun itulah kenyataannya. Can't be helped, right?

Dia berlari cepat menuju gerbang sekolah yang dijaga seorang guru piket. Beliau berteriak lantang pada murid-muridnya untuk bergegas karena gerbang akan segera ditutup.

Ketika itulah petaka menghampiri Murasakibara.

SMP Teiko memiliki saluran pembuangan air yang cukup besar yang terletak di sekeliling sekolah. Yang mengerikan dari pembuangan tersebut adalah ukurannya, memiliki lebar sekitar 1 m, kedalaman 1,2 m, dan tidak ditutup.

Murasakibara nyemplung ke dalamnya karena fokus pada sang guru piket.

"Aduh... sakit..." rintihnya setelah berhasil ditarik ke atas oleh beberapa guru dan murid. Hormonnya yang berlebihan membuatnya menjadi murid SMP tertinggi yang pernah ada.

Salah satu murid kelas dua tersebut akhirnya berhasil digotong beramai-ramai menuju UKS. Memang menyenangkan tidak harus ikut upacara di pagi sepanas ini, tapi kalau gantinya adalah kaki yang bengkak tidak dapat dikatakan menyenangkan lagi, kan?

.

.

Murasakibara Atsushi adalah anak kuat, hanya menangis kalau jatah nasinya berkurang. Jadi, jangan berharap dia akan berteriak kesakitan ketika kaki kanannya yang telah membengkak tengah diperiksa sang dokter UKS.

Namanya adalah Midorima Shintarou, mahasiswa kedokteran usia 20-an yang baru lulus setahun yang lalu dan menerima ajakan kerja di mantan SMP-nya ini. Gerakan tangannya lihai, matanya meneliti lebar, telinganya tajam mendengar, hidungnya mancung seperti serodotan, frame kacamatanya adalah Ray-Ban, pipinya empuk seperti bakpau.

Beliau sungguh manis, membuat Murasakibara nyaris ngiler melihatnya.

"Atsushi, aku sudah membebat pergelangan kakimu. Pastikan untuk mengompresnya dengan air dingin dan istirahatkan dulu untuk beberapa hari. Saya sarankan untuk ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut."

Midorima menulis resep obat dan Murasakibara berkomentar. "Aku yakin akan sembuh kalau Mas Dokter yang mengobatiku."

Satu tahun lebih satu semester 8 minggu. Hari Senin pukul 07.38. Murasakibara Atsushi, 13 tahun, resmi jatuh cinta pada Midorima Shintarou, 26 tahun.

Nyemplung ke dalam got rupanya menyenangkan juga.  
Nyemplung ke dalam got membuatnya merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta.

Ketika dia datang ke kelas pada jam kedua, Murasakibara tidak bisa melupakan sosok sang dokter.

.

.

Masih hari Senin yang sama, pukul 12.11, waktunya istirahat kedua.

Walau harus tertatih-tatih, Murasakibara berusaha membawa kakinya menuju ruang UKS. Dan ketika waktunya istirahat, apalagi pukul 12 siang seperti ini, pastinya beliau tak ada di dalam. Jelas juga terlihat kertas bertuliskan "Istirahat pukul 12.00-13.00".

Murasakibara cemberut. Rambutnya yang panjang selalu kena omel guru melemas. Niat dia datang adalah untuk berbagi bekal makan siangnya, suatu momen langka nan ajaib yang mungkin tidak akan tercatat dalam sejarah manapun.

"Yah... Mas Dokter kemana ya?"

Si surai ungu berniat hengkang dari depan UKS, namun ketika dia berbalik badan, wajahnya menabrak cukup keras dada bidang seseorang. Badannya limbung ke belakang, kotak bekal melayang. Dan sang dokter pujaan hati menyelamatkan keduanya.

"Kamu tidak apa, nodayo, Atsushi?"

Yang ditanya lagi-lagi nyaris ngiler. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat sampai-sampai parfum berbau maskulin milik Midorima dapat diciumnya. Apalagi lengan yang menahan pundak Murusakibara, terasa sungguh kekar dan pas berada di sana.

"Mas Dokter," ujarnya tanpa mengubah posisi, "aku mau makan siang bersama Mas Dokter. Boleh?"

Nyemplung ke dalam got membuatnya bisa makan siang bersama beliau yang manis.

.

.

Kembali masih bersama Hari Senin yang sama. Pukul 16.00, waktunya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Sungguh melelahkan memang, anak SMP memiliki jam pulang seperti pekerja kantoran. Walau sudah diembel-embeli Hari Sabtu libur, namun tetap saja remuk badan terasa.

Apalagi bagi Murasakibara yang baru mendapatkan petaka, tepatnya petaka menyenangkan karena dia bisa dipertemukan dengan cinta monyet pertamanya.

Akan tetapi, kalau mengingat hari ini sudah berakhir, berarti dia harus menunggu sekian belas jam untuk bisa bertemu lagi dengan Mas Dokter. Besok terasa seabad. Pergelangan kaki yang tak terasa sakit selama bersama Midorima jadi terasa seperti tertimpa runtuhan.

Pergelangan kaki sakit, hati sakit, dan perut lapar.

Menghembuskan nafas dengan malas-malasan, Midorima melangkah pelan keluar sekolah. Namun, ketika hendak mencegat angkot jurusannya, sebuah motor Samurai berwarna hijau menghampirinya, berhenti tepat di hadapan Murasakibara. Penculik kah?

Murasakibara hendak mundur menjauh, ketakutan, diperparah dengan tas berukuran besar di punggungnya dan jaket kulit berwarna hitam. Namun wajahnya mencerah ketika helm full face sang penunggang Samurai dibuka, mempelihatkan frame Ray-Ban dan manik hijau.

Rupanya sang penculik hati, Mas Dokter Midorima Shintarou.

"Atsushi, saya tidak bermaksud beramah-tamah. Tapi kalau mau, saya bisa mengantar kamu pulang. Kakimu pasti masih sakit, kan, nodayo?"

Murasakibara menerima helm cadangan, nyaris melompat senang ke belakang sang dokter.

Nyemplung ke dalam got membuatnya bisa dibonceng oleh beliau.

"Ah, sebaiknya kamu berpegangan padaku," ujarnya kemudian sambil memindahkan tas ke bagian depan dadanya.

Nyemplung ke dalam got itu asyik ya, membuatnya bisa memeluk pinggang si dia dari belakang dan menyandarkan pipinya ke pundak lebar sang Mas Dokter.

'_Wangi..._'

Motor model Samurai memang cocok untuk mereka yang suka duduk menempel.

Roda hitam pun menggelinding, membawa si 26 dan 13 ke dalam kerumunan motor, mobil, dan pejalan kaki. Beruntunglah bagi Midorima karena rumah Murasakibara tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah sehingga mereka cepat tiba di tujuan. Namun sama sekali tak beruntung bagi Murasakibara yang masih ingin menjadi perangko.

Di balik ketidakberuntungan, ada sebuah keajaiban, itulah yang Murasakibara dapatkan ketika jarak ke rumahnya tinggal 1 km lagi.

Hujan turun tiba-tiba dan jas hujan lupa dibawa. Sebagai orang yang lebih dewasa walau agak diragukan karena dia masih bebal mengendarai motornya di bawah hujan, Midorima melepas jaket dan memberikannya pada sang murid di belakangnya.

"Berhubung saya masih bisa dikatakan sebagai guru, jadi ini, saya pinjamkan jaket saya, nodayo."

Nyemplung ke dalam got membuat Murasakibara bisa merasakan namanya dipeluk (oleh jaket) dan melihat kulit di balik kemeja basah Mas Dokter.

Sepanjang malam di Hari Senin hingga pukul 05.30 di Hari Selasa, Murasakibara tidak bisa tidak membayangkan Midorima. Makan malam dan makan pagi pun lewat begitu saja. Si ungu sudah kenyang akan kenangan manis bersamanya.

.

.

.

Jatuh cinta itu datangnya tiba-tiba. Bila diibaratkan seperti kasus Murasakibara adalah seperti melangkah dengan kaki kanan dan ketika kaki kiri melangkah dia sudah berpindah tempat di dalam got.

Namun jatuh cinta itu perginya juga tiba-tiba. Yang tertinggal adalah rasa sakitnya. Bila kembali diibaratkan seperti kasus Murasakibara adalah seperti ditarik dari dalam got. Yang membengkak dan berdenyut sakit bukanlah tubuhnya, melainkan sesuatu yang jauh berada di dalam dadanya. Hati.

Hati Murasakibara yang masih berumur 13 tahun jatuh ke dalam got, bersama jaket kulit milik Mas Dokter yang berhasil ibunda sang ungu cuci dan keringkan dalam semalam.

Hari itu Hari Selasa, tepat sehari lebih 5 jam semenjak Murasakibara merasakan yang namanya cinta. Kembali dia datang ke ruang UKS, bersama dengan kaki yang tertatih sakit, jaket kulit berbau pewangi pakaian, serta dua kotak bekal berisi makanan dan dua botol air jeruk.

Kelima barang yang disebutkan belakangan jatuh tepat ke kakinya. Akan tetapi tak ada rasa sakit di sana, karena sakitnya telah berpindah ke tempat lain. Hati.

Di sana. Di dalam ruang UKS yang telah mencatatkan sejarah pertemuan antara Murasakibara dan dokter muda bernama Midorima, telah ada sosok lain yang mengubah catatan sejarah tersebut.

Seorang murid yang berwajah cantik namun tampan, atau bisa juga dikatakan tampan namun cantik, berambut pirang, terkenal sebagai salah satu pemenang model majalah anak dan remaja, tengah berduaan bersama pujaan hati Murasakibara. Kise Ryouta namanya, menangis kencang sambil menggenggam erat lengan kemeja Midorima. Sang Mas Dokter menenangkannya dengan mengelus surai pirangnya dengan lembut.

Hati Murasakibara luluh berantakan, diterjang angin topan hingga menjadi kepingan dan diterbangkan hingga ke benua lain. Cemburu berat dia rasakan.

Hatinya diculik di Hari Senin, namun dikembalikan dengan cara didorong masuk secara paksa kembali ke belakang rusuknya di Hari Selasa.

Murasakibara anak kuat. Sesakit apapun dia tak akan menangis.

"Mas Dokter jahat. Padahal kemarin Mas Dokter baik sekali padaku. Tapi sekarang..." kedua wajah dalam ruang UKS memaling ke sumber suara. Tangis Kise terhenti. "Aku tidak mau ke sini lagi. Lebih baik aku ke rumah sakit saja."

Jaket kulit yang teronggok di lantai dia lempar hingga menabrak Ray-Ban.

Hari ini, Selasa pukul 12.32, Murasakibara Atsushi usia 13 tahun, bersumpah untuk tidak lagi jatuh cinta pada seorang dokter. Mereka memang bisa membantu menyembuhkan luka tubuh, namun mereka juga bisa memberikan luka di hati.

Mas Dokter Midorima hanya dokter di ruang UKS SMP Teiko, bukan dokter cinta bagi Murasakibara.

Dan itulah, kisah cinta sehari versi Murasakibara. Bagaimana versimu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks... Dokter, yang barusan itu kenapa, ssu?"

Midorima mengangkat bahu tanda tidak mengerti. Jaket kulitnya dia letakkan di sebelah kaki Kise yang lecet.

Sebuah elusan kembali melayang di surai pirang Kise si murid kelas 1.

"Tahan sebentar lagi, nodayo. Kalau tidak dibersihkan nanti bisa infeksi."

Andaikan Murasakibara tidak main ambil keputusan atau setidaknya mau bertanya ada apa dan kenapa, dia pasti tidak akan merasakan yang namanya cinta sehari.

Mungkin saja dia lupa pada profesi Midorima yang mengharuskan dia banyak berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, terutama mereka yang terluka. Ambil contoh Kise, menangis kesakitan dan harus mendapat elusan menenangkan karena baru saja jatuh berdarah gara-gara bermain bola.

.

~ Ketika sebuah kata andai, mampu menentukan sebuah sebab akibat ~

* * *

**A/N:** Ah! Apa ini?! Udah younger x older, one-side pula.  
Sejujurnya agak sulit membayangkan mereka, soalnya yg kebayang pasti Titan x Erwin melulu (salah fandom!). Dan tolong! Ga adakah genre jayus?! Well, apapun itu, semoga dahaga jesper dan MuraMido shippers lainnya bisa sedikit terobati. Oh ya, setting yang dipakai sama dengan jaman SMP aku dulu, jadi bisa dibilang ini semi nyata.  
Makasih sudah membaca. Feedback, please!


End file.
